1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a banknote moving unit for a banknote storing unit which is detachable from a banknote receiving unit. A banknote which is received by the banknote receiving unit is moved into a storing section to store the banknotes. More specially, this invention is related to a banknote moving unit for a small-size banknote storing unit that is capable of storing mixed different widths of banknotes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the storing of banknotes, it has been known to provide a pair of guiding boards located in a face-to-face relationship with a pair of parallel transporting sections. A middle section of a banknote can be held by the transporting section and a banknote holder. Both ends of the banknote are moved by the guiding boards which can move at a right angle to the banknote surface. The banknote is moved to the reverse side of the guiding board, and the banknote is stored in a storing section.
It has also been known to have both ends of a received banknote moved along by a banknote pushing device which is located in parallel relationship. The banknote pushing device is moved at a right angle to the banknote surface. The middle section of the received banknote is held by a banknote falling plate which is located between a pair of banknote pushing devices and a banknote placing holder, and then subsequently the banknote pushing devices are moved so that both ends of the banknote are moved into a storing section.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent 01-256463, the guiding boards are a flat plate and can be moved into a box which is the storing section. The banknote is transported by the friction of a transporting section which is located between the guiding boards. When the banknote is positioned slantwise, the end of the banknote can be nipped between the guiding board and the wall of the box to move the guiding boards and may not be moved to the storing section.
In Japanese Patent 3382698, the banknote is moved by a banknote pushing member which moves a predetermined distance; afterwards the banknote is stored between a banknote falling plate and a banknote pushing member. As a result, the apparatus must be of a sufficient size. The prior art is still seeking an efficient small structure that can accommodate various size banknotes.